


"You’re such a nut Godalin!"

by oklahomieeee



Category: Mikey and Nicky (1976)
Genre: Childhood, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oklahomieeee/pseuds/oklahomieeee
Summary: Young Mikey and Nicky, neighborhood kids, the local public pool and defeat.
Kudos: 9





	"You’re such a nut Godalin!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I've had this fic in my google drive for half a year and never thought of posting it anywhere, but here we are. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little fic! :) 
> 
> I also apologize for any mistakes I may have made. English is not my first language.

The public pool was bustling with neighborhood kids. Every kid was busy in their own worlds. They splashed and swum and played. The guard on duty seemed bored, sitting in his tower, letting the kids run amok. 

“Nobody can beat us Mikey!” Nicky cried as he patted Mikey’s legs. His friend was sitting on his shoulders seeming exhausted. They were in the middle of the water arena just by the deep end. So far they had fought three other teams, and nobody had managed to slay the beast that was the fearless rock Nicky Godalin and his fearless rider Mikey. 

Sally moved head first and Nicky had to take a step back. Mikey moved over and got Sally to almost slip off Larry but Larry kept a good grip on her legs. She was steady again. She made a grimace and gave her third war cry, and it seemed that this was it because she got at Mikey. She pushed him backwards and laughed but Mikey tightened his legs’ grip on Nicky’s shoulders and Nicky tightened his grip on Mikey's legs and then Mikey did what would lead to their defeat. Mikey took a grab at Nicky’s hair to keep steady and that was it.

“Cheater!” Lionel cried from the poolside. “Hair gripping is not allowed!” Sammy, Roman and Linda (they were the only kids that had bothered to stick around) loudly agreed.

“A guy not allowed to grab his friend’s hair!?” Nicky yelled offended. Mikey was still keeping a tight grip on his dry-ish hair and it hurt. “Everything is allowed in war!”

“Well-,” Mikey mumbled. 

“Grabbing of hair is illegal,” Sally said from her high horse Larry. 

“It’s not illegal. If it’s illegal show me the law book! Call the cops!”

Sally rolled her eyes. Larry nodded and looked confused. The other kids screamed. 

“It’s not illegal to grab hair,” Mikey said but only Nicky seemed to hear him.

“See, it ain’t illegal,” Nicky said but Sally shook her head.

“Of course you’d say that Godalin!”

“Mikey said it! I didn’t!”

“You did too, admit defeat!” Sally demanded. “You’re such a nut Godalin!”

“Me a nut, are you hearing this Mikey?!” Nicky yelled incredulously up at Mikey.

“I’m hearing it!” he replied but it felt half assed.

“You know what,” Nicky said and Sally eyed him like an angry teacher. “You know who is a nut?” 

“You’re the nut,” she replied crossing her arms. “You’re the nut, but if I’m guessing where you’re going with this, I’m guessing me.”

Nicky shook his head but it was difficult because Mikey was still very much on his shoulders, gripping his hair as if he was the only thing saving him from drowning. That thought made him feel heroic, it did, he felt heroic as hell and maybe that was why he said what he said. “Your mother! Your mother’s the nut!”

Mikey snorted a laugh.

It felt like a sugar rush. 

Sally screamed and jumped off Larry’s shoulders diving for him, ready to kill him. 


End file.
